Whiskey Lullaby
by nocturnaquestdrummond
Summary: Belgium and Nocturna Quest-Drummond cook up some "real" Belgian waffles. My o my what a delicious mess! BelgiumxOC oneshot OOC Belgium


Smiling Nicolas wrapped his arms around your waist and put his chin on your shoulder, he nuzzled his nose into your neck when he looked to your hands with his forest green eyes. As his warm breath stroked your neck a comforting shiver ran down your back and you leaned against his chest. "And now dissolve the yeast in the milk", he instructed you and got a Uh-huh~ from you as an answer when you started to instruct the fresh yeast in lukewarm milk. The Belgian wanted to teach you how to do the original waffles from his homeland and now you stood here with him, your boyfriend, in the kitchen which always looked like new because his sister who generally kept her house spic and span. In your mind you tried not to forget that you shouldn't leave a battlefield after you because a angry Dutchwoman wasn't a nice thing. Though you and Tessa came along well and you thought that her fight's with the Spaniard Antonia, which were obvious one sided, were every time funny to look at. It was just spring break and you spent your vacation with your 21 years with Nicolas in the Netherlands with his sister. The both of you were studying in Germany and lived with your brother Ludwig and his friend Feliciano together. Of course Ludwig wasn't very happy with the idea to let you drive away but thanks to the bubbly Italian you both could go in the end. Anyway now you were at Tessa's home and made Belgian waffles for lunch - the two of you had slept long. He gently brushed the lightly fabric of his shirt - which you wore - from your left shoulder and kissed softly your scapula. With a comforting sigh you laid everything down and turned around to the man behind you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and nudged your nose softly against his. Giggling Nicolas laid his forehead against yours and you could smell his sweet scent, which he had thanks to the Belgian chocolate he ate every fucking day. His green-sparkling eyes looked into your (e/c) shining ones, his gaze was full of love and passion he held more then three years in him. Smiling he gave you a feather-light kiss, which gave you goosebumps on you sensitive skin and he closed his eyes with pleasure. Pulling you closer your hands tangled in his golden hairlocks and you titled your head a little bit to the side to make the kissing easier. His hands started to message your sides and his tongue asked for permission as he licked your bottom lip. You couldn't hold back a lightly and tiny moan as his pink muscle slip into your mouth and started so explore everything again. Breathing heavily, the both of you parted from each other. "(Nickname)?", Nicolas started out of breath and bite softly into your collarbone, whereupon he got a Mh~? from you. "The mixture needs so stand a little bit, so~...", he trilled at the end and you got his allusion. You felt how your face suddenly became hotter and you looked at him with big and widened eyes. "H-Here?! In the kitchen? T-Tessa is going to kill us!", you stuttered, you clinged on his neck and you could literally see Tessa how she's going to explode. "You know what? I don't care...", he whispered with his lustful voice into your right ear and nibbled lightly on your earlobe. Even when you think the Belgian is to sweet and lively to be sexy you knew sides from him which no one knew. Sighing you let him do his work. He just knew how to make you want him! Extended Ending Tessa sighed as she walked up to her house. Today was just a bad day for her. First of all a knew delivery of tulips cant over, then a client made trouble and last but not least, the Spaniard from across the road just annoyed the fuck out of her. Why must her cafe be across of her flower shop?! She closed today earlier then normal and wanted to come home, just chilling and stuff like that. Her brother surely made something to eat, the Dutchwoman thought when she stood in front of the frontdoor and placed the grocery bags on the ground. She started to search in her jacket pocket and fished out a bunch of keys along with her house key out of her thin jacket, removed a strand of her blond hair out of her face behind her left ear and opened the wooden door. "Maybe I should smoke one...", she thought loud mumbling as she walked into her house with her grocery bags. She was in the middle of the livingroom when she heard voices. "Ngh... Nicolas!" "God... You're so tight, (Name)!" "A-AH! Nick, right there!" One eyebrow was raised as she stood frozen in the livingroom. To be honest, she doesn't really wanted to look but it came from her fucking kitchen, dammit! Sighing she walked do the doorway from the kitchen and saw something she never ever wanted to see. She saw the both of you on the kitchen island, the things which were standing on it before were lying on the floor, naked, the sweaty body's pressed together, moaning each others name and screaming from pleasure. Her left eye started to twitch and she cleared her throat to gain your attention. Abruptly, you stopped in your position and turned your heads in her direction. Blushing, you hide your face in Nicolas' neck and he pulls you closer to hide your naked body under him. Without saying a single word, Tessa turned away and walked into her room. Since that day she has never seen her kitchen as the same.


End file.
